Please don't jump
by ButtonsMagoo
Summary: “Don’t jump!” He whispered, through choked up tears, Vince turned and looked at him. Oneshot.


The skylight was forced open by a shaky pale hand; another hand poked up through the top and supported a shaky figure that was hoisting itself up and onto the brown roof tiles

**Authors note.**

**I'm not sure where this came from.**

**Disclaimers : I don't own the Boosh or any characters, they belong to the Boosh Boy's Barratt and Fielding.**

**Also the song 'don't jump' belongs to Tokio Hotel **

The skylight was forced open by a shaky pale hand; another hand poked up through the top and supported a shaky figure that was hoisting itself up and onto the brown roof tiles.

The figure; male sat for a moment on the slanted edge, the cold air gently blowing his raven black hair about, the tears on his face freezing.

_On top of the roof,  
the air is so cold and so calm.  
I say your name in silence,  
You don't wanna hear it right now_.

"Howard" he whispered, shaking. He looked out at the city lights ahead of him, London looked so beautiful at night, the red and white of the car lights, the buildings lit up sending a white glow up into the skies, it all looked so beautiful. 'Why can't I be like that' the man thought, he was being daft of course, he was always so luminous.

_Was _luminous.

_The eyes of the city,  
Are counting the tears falling down._

'Why was I such an idiot' the man thought to himself, 'I shouldn't have done it.' He continued, his internal battle reigning on.

_One week previous_

"C'mon Vince! Get out of that bathroom; you don't need to do your hair to watch a film with me!" Howard moaned, loud enough that his voice echoed through the walls and to Vince, who put the hairspray aerosol down and danced into the living room, plonking himself down on the sofa.

"Hey, so what film are we watching!?" Vince asked, looking at Howard, he couldn't help but feel fuzzy and warm inside, he slapped himself mentally.

"Star wars?" Howard suggested holding up the DVD case.

"Ugh! No, how about… lady and the tramp?" Vince suggested, Howard just pulled a face.

"Must we?" He pleaded; Vince just smiled and removed the disc from the case

"Yes." He said, putting the disc in the tray and playing the movie, the pair sat and watched, Howard slightly bored from the first second, Vince smiling a lot though it, seeming to inch closer and closer to Howard, then it happened, as the dogs drew in for their spaghetti sauce kiss Vince leaned forwards and planted his lips on Howard's, unexpectedly. He just pushed him away and walked out the door, leaving the DVD playing and Vince, Heartbroken.

_Each one a promise,  
Of everything you never found._

--

Corduroy clad legs strode up the familiar backstreets that led him to his home, of which he'd left confused a week ago. He rounded the corner and looked up at the florescent sign that lit up the outside of the Nabootique; he also saw two feet poking over the edge.

He ran backwards out into the street, giving him a better view of the shop roof, his jaw hit the floor when he saw there was a man standing there, teetering on the edge it got closer to the floor when he realized who the man was.

"Vince!" He cried, the man on the top just kept on gazing out to the city lights.

_I scream into the night for you,  
Don't make it true,  
Don't jump.  
The lights will not guide you through,  
They're deceiving you,  
Don't jump._

He ran into the shop, up the stairs and into the attic of the flat, he pushed open the skylight and looked at the man on the edge.

"Don't jump!" He whispered, through choked up tears, Vince turned and looked at him, he closed his eyes and turned back to face the city. It began to snow.

_Don't let memories go,  
Of me and you.  
The world is down there out of view,  
Please don't jump._

"Vince, there's so much for you in life, don't! Remember the Zoo? How happy you where there? All that happiness is waiting for you down there; there is nothing up here for you." Howard cried, he held out a hand but it wasn't taken, he just turned and looked.

_You open your eyes,  
But you can't remember what for.  
The snow falls quietly,  
You just can't feel it no more.  
Somewhere out there,  
You lost yourself in your pain.  
You dream of the end,  
To start all over again._

"I can't, not anymore, you hate me! I don't understand why I'm still stood here, I could already be down there, I can't take it no more." Vince cried out in despair, slightly wobbling on the edge, Howard just climbed out the skylight and stood next to him.

"Take what?" He asked.

"Howard I love you!" He replied, stepping forwards to Him but still dangerously close to the edge.

"I love you too, I've always loved you, I only left because you caught me off guard, I've been at Leroy's thinking it over I wasn't sure what to do, I love you I really do, now please come away from that edge!" Howard exclaimed, Vince's face fell slightly.

"Take my hand." Howard said, Vince raised his arm slowly but dropped it turning to look at the city and the hard concrete below.

_I don't know how long,  
I can hold you so strong,  
I don't know how long._

Just take my hand,  
Give it a chance,  
don't jump.

Vince just stared out at the city, tears streaming down his face, thoughts flooding his mind, confusion.

"I don't know Howard, I just don't know." He mumbled, looking back down and shuffling his feet closer to edge, Howard put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

_And if all that can't hold you back,  
I'll jump for you._

**Thanks for reading**

**x**


End file.
